


I'll get you there.

by WeNeedARuse



Series: Vandermorston- A Trilogy. [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arthur fucks, Bottom John, Dom Dutch, Dutch directs, Established, Hand Job, John takes it, M/M, Sex, Smut, Threesome, Top Arthur, all consensual, it's all good, morston, vandermorgan - Freeform, vandermorston, whatever Dutch wants to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeNeedARuse/pseuds/WeNeedARuse
Summary: A rented hotel room. A bed. An armchair.Arthur and John and Dutch.





	I'll get you there.

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE TOO MUCH TIME ON MY HANDS
> 
> Also, I had this in my drafts from ages ago and tweaked it a bit so I think it's worked out. 
> 
> This isn't the Arthur and Dutch from my series and one-shots, btw. I just wrote this because apparently I hate myself. And for shits and giggles. 
> 
> I can't believe I wrote Vandermorston.
> 
> This is all fiction, all consensual, all fun! It's not meant to be taken seriously. I just enjoyed writing the smuts. 
> 
> Comments and kudos would be the greatest!
> 
> Please enjoy. 
> 
> I can't stop.

Fucking John Marston is always a wild ride. Sweaty, fast and stupidly loud. 

Fucking John when he knows Dutch is watching is wilder. 

And Arthur is not sure he’s full prepared for this at all. 

But Marston is under him, gripping to his own hair, the bed sheets, Arthur’s forearms, anything he can as Arthur rears up over him, thrusts deeper, faster, rolls his hips up to have him mewling and screwing his eyes shut, each breath punched out of him. 

All the while

The whole time

He feels Dutch’s eyes on him. 

As he sits in the armchair in the corner of the rented hotel room. 

Silent. 

For now. 

Arthur turns his head to look at him, just for a moment, he wants to see him. 

See the dark smile. 

The way his right hand rests so casually in his lap. 

Palming himself through the material of his pants. 

A groan gets Arthur’s attention and he turns back as John arcs up, throws his hands behind his head so that he’s holding onto the rickety bed frame, rocking his hips up in time with Arthur’s slowed down thrusts as if begging him, making him go faster. 

“Hold your horses Marston.” He mutters, reaching down to grab at one sweat slick thigh and tug it up, over his hip to give him a better angle. The bed scrapes on the wooden floor as Arthur pushes on up, fucking him in earnest now. 

“I’ll get you there.”

John whines, rocks his head to the side and bites his bottom lip. Face flushed, hair wet and sticking to him, sweat pooling at the hollow of his throat. 

“Dutch...” Arthur hears himself say, pulling almost all out and silencing Johns complaint with a look. “I think he’s almost done.”

“Really?” He can hear the laughter in Dutch’s voice and grins at Johns fucked out indignation. “A bit quick, don’t you think.”

“Ain’t my fault Dutch.”

They say it at the same time. 

So Arthur thrusts back inside him, hard. 

Hears the soft sound of footsteps behind him. Feels Dutch’s fingers in his short wet hair. 

Jerks his hips into Johns willing body when his head is pulled violently back and Dutch’s mouth is on his, swallowing him down, licking into his mouth as if to taste all of him. 

Everything he can give. 

His thrusts falter. 

Stutter more so

When Dutch reaches around him from behind and wraps his hand around Johns leaking cock. 

Strokes him as he begs and pleads and presses his own fist in his mouth to stop the sounds pouring out. 

And Arthur matches his thrusts in time with the strokes

Rocking back on each one so that his bare ass grinds against Dutch’s hard clothed cock as he kneels on the bed behind them. 

He doesn’t say it

What he wants most in that moment. 

Is Dutch inside him,

Pushing him down over Johns prone body. 

Fucking him into him. 

He doesn’t say it. 

Because that might happen another time. 

If they’re lucky. 

Johns shaking now. He always does when he’s fucked out of his mind and about to come. Shaking and wild eyed, muttering under his breath about how Arthur is a son of a goddamn bitch

How he loves his cock

Arthur throws his head back, back against Dutch’s shoulder, grips onto Johns hips and grinds in deep. Barely thrusting, 

Dutch’s voice is soft 

Whispered in Arthur’s ear

So only he can hear 

“Make him come, Arthur.”

“Sure Dutch”

And when John comes, all over Arthur’s stomach, his own stomach, Dutchs hand

His rings

He does so in the only way John can

Taut, tight, eyes locked on him, mouth open, and Arthur’s hand gripped in his. 

“Good boy.” Arthur hears himself say, looking down at the mess he’s made and laughing. “Good boy.”

Goes to pull out but Dutch grips his hips and holds him in place. 

“You too.”

“You want that Marston?” He doesn’t always come inside him. Too much of a mess to clean up. 

He’s not like Arthur. 

He doesn’t love it like him. 

But John is slack and grinning, watching them both through heavy lidded eyes. 

“Fucking get on with it.”

“Oh my boy,” Dutch laughs, rocks Arthur’s hips. 

Moves him how he wants. 

“You shouldn’t give him free range like that John.”

And 

Dutch presses a kiss to Arthur’s shoulder 

Moves away

Back to his chair 

“Fuck him hard.”

Arthur does as he’s told. 

Flips John onto his front and pounds into him, arms on either side of Johns head, chasing his orgasm, eyes on Dutch. 

“Dutch...”

“Later, Arthur.”

Oh. 

A promise. 

Arthur thrusts hard one last time, comes harder. Spilling out of John as his shudders pull him back, breathless and gasping and spent. 

Semen staining the sheets. 

Johns groans in his ears. 

Dutch’s eyes on his. 

Arthur loses his balance, flops down onto the bed besides a breathless John, smacks him to check he’s okay and gets a weak smile in answer. 

He rolls his head to the side to look at Dutch. Back in his chair with his whiskey, one leg crossed over the other. 

He doesn’t think he came. 

He doesn’t think he got off yet. 

A promise. 

Arthur smiles. 

And Dutch smiles back.


End file.
